


The Secret's of A Snape

by TarKhani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarKhani/pseuds/TarKhani
Summary: Severus has many secrets, and that is most definitely a fact, but one, well, it may surprise you indeed. RL x SS, SB x Unmentioned OC, and a future full of uncertainty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this, it's on fanfiction, too, so yeah, it will update there before here, just so you know. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13022283/1/The-Secret-s-of-a-Snape

Hello, I am Chey. I hope you Like this story or don't, it is your choice of course. I have no business choosing for you.

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, do not own anything, but this story, related to Harry Potter.

The chatter of students could be heard throughout the halls. It had been about a month or two since the new school year at Hogwarts, and it also had meant that it was the third year for The-Boy-Who-Lived. 'Potter,' Severus thought bitterly. This year was different though, because he also had to deal with Lupin this year. Remus Lupin. The past was something that he didn't want to think about. There are secret from back then, and then still are secret today, but Severus didn't want to think about it, again, for about the 10th time today. He hoped class would go through smoothly, ( Doesn't "smoothly" look like a weird word?) but nothing ever goes his way, does it?

What house did he have class with today again? Oh, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Great.

The student filed into the classroom quietly. Thank Merlin. Severus actually had some hope that today was going to be an alright day. Severus told, yes, told not asked, the student to turn to page Three-Hundred Ninety-five. While Severus was looking through his potion book to find a potion for the students to make, the students were doing their work. Severus, suddenly, felt lightheaded, but no-one, luckily, noticed. Severus, acting like nothing happened, brushed it off.

Severus turned to the next page and spotted a potion that would be acceptable to make today. 'Draught of Peace. A perfect potion to make considering how today has been,' He thought to himself. He set out the ingredients for the day on the table beside him. After putting all the ingredients on the table, Severus walked up to the podium. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Today we will be making the Draught Of Peace. I will tell you straightforward that the steps are uncomplicated," he explained,"The steps are as follows: First, Add the infusion of Wormwood along with Powered Root of Asphodel, then, Stir Twice Clockwise, after that, you will also include Sopophorous Bean's Juice, Finally, Stir Seven Times Anti-Clockwise."

"Follow those straightforward steps, and we'll have no problems, fail to do so, and you will have detention for a month," and with that the students began, one by one getting the ingredients prepared, and looking over the steps they had written down, but, of course, it didn't take long for something unfortunate to happen.

Severus saw it. Draco thought he could hide it from him, but, of course, you can't hide anything from Severus. Draco tried to 'sneak' some extra Sopophrous Bean juice into Longbottom's potion, but, of course, Severus saw it. Then it happened. For a split second, Severus thought that there could possibly be some peace in this class for once, but no. As soon as Longbottom stirred his potion, it exploded, and Weasley immediately went to defend him.

"Malfoy, What did you do to Neville's potion!" "Nothing, you Blood-Traitors!"

They keep going back and forth, and soon, every Slytherin was against Every Gryffindor. Severus could not take any more.

"Silence," Severus did not shout, he spoke in a normal level voice, but be assured, everyone heard, and immediately quieted. Suddenly, Severus felt a wave of light-headedness. Today was just gonna be great! All the student sat back down, and continued on the potion, it was like nothing happened. The class continued, but everything was going downhill, the lightheadedness suddenly came with cramps, it was like nothing was going to go his way. By the hour, no, by the minute, the pain was getting increasingly worse. Whatever was going on, Severus wanted it to stop, immediately.

It seemed like forever, but class finally ended, all Severus had to do was make it pass dinner time, but he would have to make sure that Minerva wouldn't suspect anything, she would probably send him to Poppy. Sigh. Minerva is always lecturing him about his health. Why can't she just leave him alone? No! She cared for him. He, somewhat, cared for her, and, maybe, he cared about her well-being.

As Severus was walking to the great hall, he felt another wave of sickness. He ignored it as much as he could.

He, finally, made it to the great hall. It was as loud as ever. The noise mostly came from the Gryffindor table, of course. He had to sit next to Lupin. Severus sat down quietly, and tried to block out the noise, it was mostly successful. Why are children so loud?

As Severus sat down, he started to speculate what was wrong with. Maybe, his body was finally starting to feel the effects of him not digesting or absorbing an nutrients from eating. When was the last time he ate? Oh, three weeks ago. I mean don't get him wrong, it's not like Severus doesn't like eating, it's just he is tto wrapped up in doing his work, that he mustn't get worried about eating. Eating was trivial, he could just drink potions, if he remembers that is.

His eyes downcast to his plate. It has surplus amount of food on it. Sigh. Minerva must've requested of the House elves to provide, Severus, and additional amount of food, again. She always did that, but ultimately it was, of course, useless.

As must as potion could give Severus the nutrients he needed, it could never mimic the taste. The food at Hogwarts was beyond satisfactory. It was perfect in every way. Severus (Slowly, but surely) at the food. The meal was absolutely divine.

Even though Severus had thrice more than the other professors, he ate it all before the others. The meal had made him feel much better, although, he still had cramps in his lower pelvic region.

As Severus was sitting in his, somewhat, peaceful area, he could feel the eyes of Minerva and Albus baring into him. They were surprised. I was to be expected. Severus would barely eat a piece a toast a every couple of weeks, let alone a full meal. Heck, barely ate enough to make a family of three, for an average class family, to be sedated enough. It was suspicious, to say the least, but he didn't mind him in the least.

Severus sat there, he could the conversation of the other professors and the students. Especially the conversation that Lupin was having with Hooch. They were discussing Potter's flight skills. It's always about Potter, isn't it? He looked over to Lupin, he was smiling and laughing. Lupin looked very peaceful. He felt a tinge of warmth inside, but instantly dismissed it as nothing.

"Severus, are you alright?" The voice broke him out of his trance, It was Minerva. He turned to her, her face was twisted with worry, and her eyes showed a look of concern. She was genuinely fearful for him.

"I'm fine, Minerva. I'm just a little tired, that's all," she nodded, but it was obvious that she was concerned, but she accepted his lie. Hopefully, she wouldn't become too suspicious, if that were to happen, she was drag him to Pomfrey, and demand he get a check up. He couldn't have that, but it was most likely inevitable to happen. She was like a mother hen to him. Always watching over him, It was good in some sense, but bad, too.

Dinner time was ending soon, finally. All Severus had to do was give Lupin his Wolfsbane potion. Hopefully, that would be a short process, and Lupin wouldn't talk him. Then, he could 'relax.'

That hope was shortly lived. Lupin, out of seemingly nowhere, began to converse with him. It seemed that Madam Hooch had to talk with Minerva. That just left Lupin in close proximity to him. The Flea bitten Werewolf was smiling brightly at him. Whenever Lupin was smiling, the room seemed to feel much brighter, but Severus would never admit that out loud. He would rather die.

"Hello, Severus, lovely day, isn't it?" His voice was like honey, so smooth, and relaxing, but nevertheless, no matter how Lupin spoke, Severus still gave him a grim look.

"It is satisfactory, Lupin," Any minute now.

As soon as Albus announced that 'Dinner Time' was over, Severus was a third of the ways to his room. Now, all he had to do was deliver the Wolfsbane to Lupin.

Um, Hi, I'm Chey, I don't know why I am telling you again though. I hoped you like this. I know it was short, but I try. Maybe the next chapter will be longer, also, I won't change Severus' Name. I like the real Severus' Name. It has a ring to it, and I feel like the name can be feminine, too. I hoped you liked this, and give me any tip, also Review. Also, you'll noticed I rewrote the story, I wanted to change things.


	2. The Pure-Blood Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Year is Around 1928, and Eileen Prince was born to the one of the most, if not the most, powerful pure-blood families.

Hi, i'm back with a next chapter, and, um, I hoped you liked the first one. This chapter, I hope, is longer than the next one, but we'll have to see.

Also, I'm sorry, this chapter was supposed to be posted sooner, but Fan-fiction wasn't working, I couldn't get to the page, and my work didn't save, and I'm lazy, Yeah, Forgive me. I'm going to start updating better now. Love you guys. 3

Soft, pain filled whimpers arose from the room. A pure-blood woman, between the middle ages of twenty and the point of almost turning the ages of thirty, was making said noises; however, it was to be expected, the path of bringing a life into the world was a difficult one. There was no telling what could happen. She just had to pray to Merlin that she and her baby would make it through this journey. The trail would've have been much simpler if her pathetic excuse of a midwife would be of assistance, but alas she was nothing short of useless. She would be sure to request that her husband make sure that the useless woman will never have a job, again, in her sorry excuse for a life.

Now some could that what she was voicing was nothing short of ill-mannered, could you blame her? Ever since she went to labor, the midwife has done nothing, Oh Merlin, the woman was more in a panic than she was, and the woman wasn't even in labor like she was! Her preposterous behavior made the pregnant woman worry more for midwife than her self. Genevieve, the midwife's name, Genevieve Sentara. A beautiful name wasted on such filth, what a shame.

As her thoughts wandered, she was suddenly pulled out of them by a painful contraction. The end of her pregnancy was nigh, it was finally time. The pain was getting significantly worse. The baby was pushing more and more down on her passage. I hurt quite a lot, but what kind of pure-blooded woman would she present her self as if she did not handle pain stronger than any other filthy blood traitor. A filthy one. One such as herself could not show herself as thy.

"Genevieve, you useless woman, SHOW YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!" Her breathing began to become erratic, then she made a painful grunt. Genevieve rushed into the room, behind her towels, and a small 'tub' of some sort filled almost to the brim with water, these items were enchanted to follow her in the room. Genevieve gently lifted the blanket off the Misses body, and place one of the blankets underneath her, then she gently sat the 'tub' of water on a table near the bed.

"It seems it's time Madam Aurora."

Oh, it was time. Really? I wonder what gave it away. The way she was demanding the woman to come here, or the breathing that become more ragged since the last time she came in the room. Her Midwife was just so smart, I mean, what would she do without her. Oh, that's right, deliver her baby comfortably and not worried about her and the baby's safety. MERLIN!

Although she was in pain, happiness overfilled her senses more, for her child was coming here and now. "Misses Aurora, next time you feel a contraction, I want you to push, only when you a contraction thought, Ma'am." The contractions started to get more regular, the pain; more pain stabbing at her abdomen. Though, the life of her was still happy, the feeling of euphoria, going through was happening, now. The more and more the contractions happen. the more she pushed, the closer. Until the room was filled with loud cries. Genevieve quickly grabbed the child, and wiped her, putting the cloths in water, and taking them out to wipe the child of blood.

As soon as the midwife cleaned as much of the blood as she could, she handed the baby to the newly mother. Aurora was silently weeping into her daughter's tiny chest, crying out for finally being able to see her. This was her daughter, the heir to the Prince Family. Eileen Amora Prince. Her Future.

The year had finally came, 1941, the year Eileen would go to Hogwarts. She hadn't learned much about the school, other than it was a very large castle, and Slytherin was the house that she was destined to be in. Almost everyone in her family had been one, a Slytherin, it was obvious that she would be one, too. In honest, the house didn't seems so bad. Though, Ravenclaw did seem interesting, if only. Being in Slytherin didn't worry her, it was more of if the small percent chance happened, and she someone how ended in a different house, Merlin have mercy if she was in some way a Gryffindor. Her mother probably would eventually accept her, but her father, he would probably look at her with the same disgust as if she was a mudblood. Mudblood? Is that what they called them? Such a weird word.

"Eileen, my baby, please, send us as many letters as you can, and please, try to make friends with Abraxas. His parents told me the he has been in the most joyful state learning that you will finally join him to Hogwarts, hopefully, you two will be joined in marriage with each other in the future." Of course, just barely turned eleven, and her mother was already thinking about marriage between her and that Malfoy boy. Bloody Hell. There was nothing particularly wrong with him, it just she didn't want to be snogging and shagging with a bloke she barely knew. Merlin knows what kind of obscene things that boy would do to her. Last time they met, he told her of this boy, Tom Marvolo Riddle, such a nice sounding name, hopefully he was as nice as Abraxas said he would be.

The school was something, to say the least. It looked nothing like those muggle primary school, it was a huge castle, even she didn't live in a castle, and her family was one of the most powerful pure-blood families. Her eyes had never lit up like they did when her eyes look on the inside on the castle. This school seems alright, maybe things could go her way here. Maybe, she even let Malfoy show her a couple of things here or there.

Oh my god, i'm so sorry I haven't posted this story, it was a long journey to even log on, someone very close to me died, and I just wanted to sleep, but i'm back now, so yeah, Love you guys, hope you enjoyed. (As you can tell, I was writing this over months, so the beginning note is different from the ending, anyway, these chapters about Eileen, there will be about 3, maybe 4, of them, just to explain why Severus is a girl.) - C


End file.
